


Family

by Galadriel34



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for Outcast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Család](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460419) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



Family

Why did I came here? I didn’t know those people, and they didn’t know me. Neither did my own brother. Four years, so many times went by. I took a look at the house, where I used to live, and I feel not many things bind me here any longer. But he was my father, and he’s my brother, so, I forget his angry words, and knocking on the door.


End file.
